devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
The Mob
'''The Mob '''is a name nameless band of vicious, demon blood-hungry, people who invaded the Makimura Residence, who then proceeded to slaughter it's residence in a bloodthirsty frenzy, brought on by paranoia and fear. History Upon Ryo revealing to the world that demons exist, and that Akira is among them, the world is systematically plunged into chaos and mass riots, with countless bands of vigilantes attacking and killing those who are proclaimed as demons. Among these mass rioters, is a mob comprised of hundreds of people (some of whom are neighbors of the Makimuras) band together and surround the Makimura residence, convinced that the family that harbored Akira are demons. Tare is the first one to notice the mob approaching, but by then, the mob proceeds to break several windows of the house and begin to enter. Miki has a hard time believing the very same neighbors that she saw every day would be capable of causing them harm, with reassurance from Masa telling her that they are nothing more than demons in their eyes. Masa quickly teaches Miki how to make flammable cocktails to defend herself. Miki tells her brother, Tare, to go upstairs and lock himself in his room. Tare hears someone break the window upstairs as he goes up, but Miki mockingly says to let them come in. When a man calling Miki a witch breaks through the front door with a large knife, Miki reluctantly puts these newly-made weapons to use and ignites the man on fire. Miki taunts him saying that she is indeed a witch and warns his companions not to underestimate her. She and Masa fight tooth and nail to defend themselves from the bloodthirsty band of rioters, but their numbers are ultimately too great to keep up. Miki, on the lookout, is blindsided by a maniac wielding a knife and is promptly has her back stabbed. She starts to throw her last cocktail at him, but he knocks it out of her hand. The man announces her to be a witch and attempts to kill her, followed by more people entering the Makimura residence claiming to want to tear off Miki's face. Miki, upon hearing a loud noise, turns towards it and sees a severely wounded but still standing Masa behind an open door. Miki rushes to his aid, begging him to help her. But before Masa can do anything to help her, two men jump at him and laugh maniacally as they simultaneously stab Masa to death with a pickaxe and sword. Miki screams and runs for her life and stops at the stairway. She hears Tare fall down the stairs and calls out to him. However, when she looks, she sees that it is only Tare's headless body. A ferocious-looking man with a knife in his teeth comes down the stairs approaching a terrified Miki. In his hand is Tare's severed head, tears still running down the poor boy's face. Utterly defeated with nowhere to run and no means to protect herself, Miki shrieks in terror as the mob closes in on her and rips her clothes off. Now completely alone and defenseless, all Miki can do is run for her life as the mob inevitably surround and butcher her. After destroying the Anti-Demon Corps HQ, Akira immediately rushes back home, hoping to make it in time to save and Miki and her family. However upon arriving, the Devilman is horrified to find that the Makimura Residence has been engulfed in flames and being danced around by the Makimura's neighbors, who proudly wave around the decapitated body parts of Masa, Tare, and Miki. Enraged and distressed, Akira inicinerates the entirety of the mob. Category:Devilman characters Category:Humans Category:Villians Category:Devilman (manga) Category:Groups Category:Characters